Abandon
by Aunda
Summary: Après ce message sur le toit il est l'heure d'abandonner pour pouvoir se reconstruire. (Prend place juste après la scène)


_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

_En espèrant que cette histoire vous plaira! ;)_

Le silence.

Il lui vrillait les tympans, menaçant de les percer. Le néant. L'absence. Le rien. Il ne savait plus. Ni où il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait ici, à peine si il avait conscience de qui il était. Ses mains tremblaient. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il eut vaguement conscience d'avoir oublié de baisser la tête lorsque celle-ci heurta violemment une surface plate et dure. Il sentit les vibrations du choc jusque dans ses dents et laissa échapper un son rauque. Un si faible murmure qu'il avait presque été inaudible. Mais il n'en restait pas moins réel, vivant, dans cet océan de vide. Vide car c'était vain, vain de lui demander de tout recommencer. Le désespoir succéda soudainement à l'ignorance, pervers. S'insinua en lui tel un poison. Il l'avait perdue.

Vide. Il était vide. Après avoir pleuré tout son saoul à en avoir les joues salées, expulsé les sentiments trop longtemps refoulés en de puissants hurlements de bêtes à l'agonie. Sa gorge était sèche et ses yeux fatigués, sa vision du monde était devenus floue.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience il devait avoir redescendu l'immeuble, dépassé sa voiture et pris le chemin de chez lui. Pas après pas sur le goudron râpeux il avançait machinalement.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa respiration revenir à la normale. Il lui sembla entendre une voix murmurer son nom au dehors, loin de lui. Cela ne le concernait plus. Il n'avait plus de nom. Plus de nom car plus de corps. A quoi cela servait-il donc de nommer les choses? L'interactivité avec elles n'en était pas renforcée pour autant.

Quelque part à côté de lui Ga Eul le suivait, ne se manifestant pas lorsqu'il n'avait pas esquissé un geste en longeant sa lotus orange mal garée, ne se manifestant plus depuis qu'il avait pris soin d'ignorer son appel. Mais l'avait-il seulement entendue ? Elle en doutait un peu plus chaque minute passant. Elle marchait en silence, le fixant avec insistance. Il semblait amorphe, sans guère plus de conscience qu'une amibe depuis qu'il s'était relevé, à croire que ses souvenirs d'un passé qui n'en avait jamais été un avaient totalement envahis sa conscience. La future étudiante n'avait visiblement pas sa place dans cette bulle opaque qu'il s'était créée. Pourtant elle n'hésitait même pas.

Ils marchèrent ainsi plus d'une heure, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne pense à en esquisser un. Arrivé au carrefour qui divisait leur chemin-retour, la jeune femme garda les yeux et les pas dans le sillon d'Yi Jung.

Autour d'eux des gens marchaient aussi. Des couples riant et chahutant, des solitaires pressés, des passants flânant, des enfants anonymes.

Enfin la bâtisses fut en vue. Les talons claquant sur le bois de la terrasse se mêlèrent au bruit régulier des chaussures habillées inhabitées. La clef tourna dans la serrure et ils pénétrèrent dans l'atelier froid. Personne ne songea à allumer ni à dégager les fenêtres et l'obscurité demeura. Il faisait pourtant grand jour au dehors à présent mais cette situation les laissa indifférents.

Bientôt la double porte en bois sur le mur droit fut poussée laissant place à un salon aux rideaux tirés laissant une pièce baignée de lumière ruisselant de détails. Si Ga Eul avait été plus attentive elle aurait sans nul doute noté les motifs ciselés à même les murs très certainement faits par le propriétaire des lieux ainsi que les touches de peintures discrètes au plafonds qui, avec le recul de celui qui lève la tête allongé au sol, formaient une mosaïque merveilleuse et fascinante, ou bien encore la table basse faisant angle, poterie géante faite sur mesure et décorée d'une immense libellule turquoise semblant flotter plus que voler dans cette porcelaine blanche immaculée. Mais elle ne voyait qu'Yi Jung.

Dans le coin à gauche se trouvait un escalier. Et la porte ouverte en face d'elle donnait sur un couloir aux larges ouvertures. Ils s'y engagèrent et, après une bifurcation, une porte noire en merisier attira l'homme.

C'était une chambre. Plutôt petite en comparaison des pièces que devaient contenir l'endroit mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une supposition. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint noir strié de blanc et de marron éclairé par la lumière du couloir et elle sentait les lames de parquet en bois massif sous ses pieds. Un épais rideau noir recouvrait un pan de mur où devait se trouver une fenêtre. Comme elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme devant elle il s'affala de tout son long sur le lit et ne bougea plus. Elle resta là à le contempler, muette et immobile.

Quelqu'un poussa la porte mais il ne broncha pas. L'étranger à son univers resta immobile un instant, comme si il hésitait à passer l'embrasure, comme si il se demandait s'il en avait seulement le droit. Puis il la referma, un peu, doucement, et l'écho de ses pas feutrés atteignit l'oreille collée contre les draps soyeux. Son propriétaire esquissa un mouvement du bout des doigts, les paupières toujours closes. Il caressa lentement le plancher sous ses doigts, jaugeant sa texture dure, froide, le vernis écaillé en de petits endroits cachant de plus en plus difficilement le bois brut coupé net.

Ses épaules s'agitèrent bientôt dans un tremblement léger et elle comprit qu'il tremblait. Faisant fit de sa timidité habituelle, elle retira ses chaussures et s'allongea prudemment à ses côtés, le poussant du bord. Ne le voyant manifester aucun signe particulier, elle glissa ses bras autour de lui et fit reposer sa tête sous son menton. Enfin il réagit et elle sentir ses bras enserrer sa taille le collant toujours davantage contre elle, elle se mit à caresser d'une main les pics de cheveux courts qui lui chatouillaient la joue. Il était beau. Elle avait mal. Il se tenait pelotonné, replié sur lui-même tout en s'appuyant entièrement sur elle, phare aveuglant dans le brouillard de ses pensées. Elle repoussa un coussin d'un mouvement de poignet.

Elle le protégeait. Le protégeait de l'avalanche de sentiments qui l'avait submergé devant ce message. Elle aurait voulu le serrer ainsi contre elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle aurait voulu le repousser de toutes ses forces pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Elle le sentait loin d'elle à ce moment précis.

Son souffle était régulier.

Il devait être midi ou bien minuit, elle n'en savait rien. Il dormait blotti contre elle, se reposant entièrement sur elle, abandonné dans ses bras tel un enfant. Elle avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur ce front dont la faible lumière traversant la porte entrebâillée lui masquait les imperfections. Se noyer dans cette vision angélique.

Son visage était plus serein.

Il semblait avoir enfin trouvé la paix. Elle se sentait chuter. La lumière mentait.

Il n'était pas cette surface lisse et plate parfaite et sans aspérité. Il n'était qu'un amoncellement de creux et de bosses, de bleus et de coups. Il saignait de partout et suppurait par tous les pores. Il se raccrochait à elle avec la force du désespoir d'un illettré avalant les auteurs idolâtrés. Elle scintillait devant lui.

Les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées des heures durant se déversaient désormais, roulant et mouillant les draps fins. Achèvement. Sa poursuite s'achevait, enfin elle renonçait. Mais avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu. _S'il s'agit d'une personne que l'on doit oublier mieux vaut ne pas la garder dans son cœur inutilement. _Oui, il serait apaisé maintenant. Il ne resterait plus bloqué dans la reconstruction hypothétique de ces faits antérieurs. Maintenant il savait. Il pourrait se tourner vers l'avenir sans attache. Quant à elle, elle avait mûri. Il lui fallait à présent se détacher de lui et le laisser vivre, il fallait qu'elle pense à elle à présent. Aujourd'hui était en quelque sorte son cadeau d'adieu.

Elle continua de pleurer. Alors il bougea.

S'arrachant à elle pour venir la cueillir, l'entourant, la lovant au creux de lui comme elle l'avait fait, retirant du même coup son long manteau jaune bien trop inadapté à la pièce. Elle vit le vêtement en suspension dans le vide, le col coincé sous la couette, les manches touchant le sol et se sentit bercée contre ce corps chaud. Il frôla sa tempe de ses lèvres, descendit jusqu'à son oreille ne bougea plus. Elle l'écouta hésiter en silence de longues minutes durant avant qu'il ne vienne poser sa joue contre le haut de sa tête. Personne n'aurait su dire s'il avait voulu parler. Et certainement pas eux. Et qu'aurait-il bien pu dire ?

La scène qui s'offre ici respirait un parfum lourd, une pesanteur de catoblépas. Un abandon. Ou deux. D'une nature semblable, évoluant en parallèle, se frôlant, se touchant sans se suivre. S'annihilant l'un l'autre.

Deux personnes endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre. S'éloignant déjà.


End file.
